They Aren't Human
They Aren't Human (人間じゃねぇ, Ningen Janee) is the second episode of the Gantz Anime. Summary The Black Ball suddenly starts playing a 1940s radio exercise tune, interrupting Kato and the Yakuza fighting. The globe tells them to kill the Neigi Seijin (green onion alien). The globe opens up revealing guns and suits. Some of the men take some guns but everyone ignores the suits, except Kurono who puts one on. Everyone is transferred out into Tokyo to participate in this deadly "game". The old politician wanders off deciding to go home, but his head explodes when he gets too far away. Nishi shows everyone the radar screen on his controller, and convinces everyone into believing there is a reward for killing the alien. Most people go off with him. Only Kei Kurono, Masaru Kato, and Kei Kishimoto go off on their own trying to find a way home. Kato later decides to go and join the rest, leaving Kurono to walk Kishimoto home. The Yakuza's, schoolteacher and the young man find and kill the 'Neigi Seijin' quite easily as its just a boy. Then its father shows up. Recap It opens up with the old radio song echoing in space, then it zooms down to Earth and then brings us to the apartment foyer where Kato had just fought off the yakuza who tried to rape the naked girl (who is named Hatanaka, according to the last episode's ending credits). Kurono asks his friend if he's alright while the dog bizarrely begins to lick the girl's vagina. She desperately tries to get it off of her before Kato throws her his gakuran, telling her to wear it before he tries to attack her himself. Blushing, she just watches Kato leave as he and Kurono discuss if the dog used to be a "working" dog. Then the title card displays. As the boys return to the room, with the girl and dog not far behind, Kurono asks what's up with the ball. The young man with blonde hair (called Inamori, once again according to the credits) explains the words displaying on the sphere, noting that some of the letters are reversed/mirrored. It reads: "Your lives are now over, you bastards! What you do with your new lives is up for me to decide. So there you have it." Annoyed, Inamori thinks that the sphere's messing with him. Nishi, now on one knee, points out while the text may sound ridiculous, if taken seriously, it may sound a bit frightening. Just then, the screen changes and it displays a portrat of a green skinned being along with some more text. Continuing to read aloud, Inamori explains: "Please go eliminate this target now, you bastards. The Green Onion Alien; Traits: strong, smelly; Likes: green onions, friendship; Catchphrase: 'Green onions are enough for me!'" Inamori can't make sense of what it means, though Yamada guesses that it might be a game. Suzuki ponders if the sphere is going to release them, while Kurono walks around the back of the ball. Suddenly, it opens, revealing a large cache of weapons (also hitting Kurono in the process). Inamori is overjoyed to find guns that might be real and picks up a rifle. Yamada is shocked to see that there's a person inside the ball, hooked up to a life-support system of some kind. Kurono chides the others and tells them that it's probably a fake, though Kato notes that it looks quite real. In any case, Kurono finds some grey containers in the back cache of the ball and sees that they are all labeled. He sees that Kato's is labeled "Kato-cha" (noting that it's a bad pun) and gives it to the latter. The group opens up the containers and finds unusual suits. Kato holds his up, wondering if they're cosplay, with Inamori noting that its kind of cool-looking. Yoshioka, the white-suited yakuza, asks for Hatanaka to try his suit on, only for him to rudely refuse. Nishi in the meantime grabs an oddly shaped gun with three barrels. Yamada, while examining his own suit, is unaware that Inamori is pointing one of the strange guns at him. The young man pulls the trigger, but nothing seems to happen. Annoyed that they're just toys, Inamori keeps pulling the trigger just in time for Yamada to leap back in horror at almost killing him, though the former reassures him that nothing happened. What is notable about the lense of the gun is that it has an x-ray-like visor. Suddenly, everyone notices that Hatanaka is missing the upper half of his body. His partner says his name while Hatanaka finds himself outside. Back in the room, a timer appears on the sphere and Inamori begins to vanish, with Yoshioka and Suzuki fallowing suit. Nishi is the next to go, smirking a bit before fading away. A frightened Yamada panicks as he dissolves away too. Kurono, Kato, and the girl and dog are the only ones left, but soon Kato begins to disappear too, with the girl running away screaming. With little time left, Kurono begins to strip down and tries to put on his suit, but finds that its too tight. He removes his underwear just in time to see the girl and dog come back and see him in the nude. As he begins to transfer, Kurono covers his crotch and is able to get a hold of his suit before manifesting outside, the girl and dog not far behind. Once outside, Hatanaka laughs and asks what Kurono was doing naked. Kato gives his friend a nervous look, though Kurono insists that it's not what they're thinking before hiding. Kato notices the dog running towards him, affectionately calling him "Butter-kun", but it just runs past him. The girl comes up to him and he asks if she's alright, to which she tells him yes while blushing. Kurono is watching them while getting his suit on, noting how the suit is no less embarrassing than cosplay. The group sees a train moving in the distance, Yamada asking which line it is. Suzuki tells the group that it would be best to find the nearest train station. They begin walking down the steps with Kurono at the rear, him asking why the girl is following Kato while he also ran to the rescue (though he only watched and did nothing to help stop the rape). As the group walks on, Suzuki hopes to get back into politics so can turn things around by "mopping the floor" with a "cheeky" prime minister. Yoshioka is thinking about hitting a soap to "get some action", while Inamori is merely disappointed that the guns aren't real. Hatanaka glances at Kishimoto, planning to fuck her before he leaves, a happy Yamada is glad that they get to go home, since he has tests to grade tonight. Nishi suddenly calls out and decides to tell everyone a secret. According to him, alien criminals have taken refuge on Earth (unbeknowingst to humans) and they have all been selected by a secret government agency to exterminate these aliens. The others don't believe him in the slightst, with Suzuki pointing out that the government doesn't that kind of money, and that he should know better than anyone. Nishi says that they can doubt him all they want, but tells them that they'll receive 10 million yen for each alien they kill. Everyone including Kurono immediately become interested, though Yamada is still doubtful. The green-haired boy apparently got it from his father who works at the Cabinent Information Bureau. Suzuki immediately recognizes the man as Vice Minister Nishi, who is as "sharp as a knife" and never lies unlike most bureaucrats.Yoshioka in the meantime muses that with 10 million yen, he could buy his own soap. Nishi takes out a device and tells the others to look if they're interested. It appears to be a radar device that shows the location of both the humans and aliens. According to the monitor, the alien is only a distance away. Suzuki asks Nishi how this can even be happening, to which he responds that the bureaucrats never told politicians like Suzuki the truth about anything, and how all they are are pawns to the feds. He repeats that they've all been recruited for this so called "hunt" before Kurono interrupts him by saying he doesn't remember being recruited. Nishi counters that it was the last person that came up and talked to him before he died. Remembering the old woman from the subway, Kurono gasps. Based on the others' reactions, it can be assumed that the same thing happened to them too. Remembering the timer on the ball, Yamada realizes that they only have one hour for the hunt and he runs off with Inamori and the yakuza to find the aliens, with Nishi following close behind. Suzuki, thinking that this is foolishness, goes his own way in order to get home. Left behind, Kato asks Kurono about what he wants to do, the scene then fades away to the timer on the sphere counting down. In the town suburbs, the other hunters are looking for the alien but can't seem to find it. While Nishi looks at the radar device, Yoshioka walks up to him and threatens to kill him if he's lying to him. Nishi dismisses his threat, saying that he's probably already dead. Still looking, Yamada finds an apartment door with a nametag on the mailbox reading "The Greenonions". He knocks on the door with one of his guns and backs away wearily when it opens. Inamori comes up to him and asks if he's found the alien yet, then he hears a voice saying "Green onions are enough for me". In the doorway is a short green being wearing casual clothes and holding a stalk of green onions. The yakuza arrive and see the alien just as it begins to munch on the stalk, which Yamada comments on. Further away, Suzuki is trying to get a taxi but no one is stopping for him. He continues walking until he steps on shard of glass that penetrates his foot. Though in pain at first, he realizes that the pain and blood must be the result of him being alive. He has a flashback of being offered a sum of money from a suspicious man (possibly bribary) and resolves to start from scratch once he gets home. Now limping to the station, the old man doesn't seem to hear the radio song from before playing faintly. As he walks out into the light, something from space comes down and Suzuki's head is blown up, killing him instantly. It changes back to the clock sill ticking down with little more than 42 minutes left. The eyecatcher than appears. After the eyecatcher, Kurono, Kato, and the girl are reading a sign attached to a pole reading "Ichinomiya". Kato can't make sense of it. They move on with Kurono thinking that he can't go home wearing the suit. Looking at the girl's breasts, he thinks that she's "his type" and that going home without doing anything about it would be a shame. The girl suddenly speaks up and asks the boys what's going on. Kurono notes that her voice is cute and tells her that they should all go home. Kato offers the girl his pants to wear in addition to his gakuran, but she declines. She asks their names and Kurono gives his, with Kato following suit. Having trouble with deciding to call him either "Kato-san" or "Kato-kun", he tells he that "just Kato" will suffice. Annoyed that the girl is warming up to Kato, Kurono tells them that he's going to find the others since he has a bad feeling, with Kato agreeing with him. Back at the apartment, Yamada and the others are just staring at the "Green Onion Alien" as it repeats "Just give me two". Hatanaka asks what they're supposed to do with him just before the alien emmits a green mucas-like substance on Inamori's shoes. Annoyed, the blonde guy points his smaller gun at the alien, trying a different way to fire it. Before anything can happen, Hatanaka notices that Yamada is carrying two guns and orders him to give him one. Yoshioka also requests one from Inamori, which he immediately does. Using the larger rifle in his hands, Inamori looks through the scope and notices something off about the alien's x-ray. He turns to Hatanaka to compare the two and immediately angers the yakuza, threatening him with harm. Just than, his attention shifts to the alien boy when he gets some of the green stuff on the back of his shirt. Picking up the alien, Hatanaka shouts at him only for the creature spray him with more green stuff and run up the apartment stairs. Inamori immediately goes up after him, with Hatanaka and Yamada following. The yakuza shoves Inamori aside just in time to watch the alien leap into space and land face-flat on the ground. Kato and the others, who were walking along the area at the time, see the alien kid collapse right in front of them, to which the former asks if the alien boy is alright. The alien pulls himself up with his nose and face leaking the same green substance from before. The alien says in an exasperated voice that he just wants green onions before running off. Realizing their "mealticket" is escaping, Inamori, Yamada, and the yakuza dash after the alien, leaving Kurono and the others behind. Just then, Kurono has a flashback of just before he and Kato supposedly "died", and wonders if they really are dead. Kato soon runs after the hunters with the girl, and Kurono follows. The timer on the ball shows that there's a little over 41 minutes left. Arc Navigation